


Luktober 2020

by spiritvine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Moon, New York Special, October, Spoilers, if you haven't seen the ny special, it's luktober but basically all lukanette oops, luktober, luktober2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritvine/pseuds/spiritvine
Summary: there are 31 prompts for luktober 2020. i probably won't post everyday because of school but i'll try to do multiple per week.day 1: moonits all in luka's perspective and lots of lukanette fluff, i hope you like it uwu
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Luktober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> i am aware that I have not finished marichat may and that i am now attempting another month long series. i am also aware this time that i will not post everyday, especially since i am in school and school takes up most of my time and energy. I am sorry for the inconvenience in advance. anyway, i hope you enjoy :)

Luka was restless. There were so many notes flowing through his head creating beautiful melodies and keeping him from falling asleep. He looked over to the clock, reading three a. m. He sighed, the time had flown by, and he was still no closer to falling asleep. 

Through his exhaustion, he smiled. He had gotten to see Marinette today, though it was for a short period of time, he was glad she had made it to her bus in time for her field trip. He could hear the anticipation in her heart, but also the slight sound of frustration in her soul. Luka genuinely hoped she would gain clarity during her trip. Whether it be relaxing, or having fun, or even about Adrien. 

Luka reached up and touched his cheek, feeling the spot where Marinette had pressed a kiss to the day before. He could still feel the ghost of her lips settling there. 

He sighed and pushed himself out of bed, grabbed his jacket, and walked onto the deck of the houseboat. The cold air hit his face and seemed to sooth his bustling thoughts. He leaned against the railing and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

He looked up at the full moon, wondering if Marinette was awake. It was only about eight or nine in New York if he counted the hours correctly. He let himself think that she was looking at the moon right now too. He hoped that whatever she was doing, that she was having a good time. 

He pulled his phone out of his jacket. There were no new notifications, just the picture on his homescreen. His heart warmed at the memory. It was from after their first show on television, after his akumatization. Knowing his feelings were taken advantage of should have bothered him, but he couldn’t help to feel happy. He was finally able to tell Marinette how he felt, and get Kitty Section’s name out into the world. 

They had one of the camera guys take a picture, but not before Rose coaxed Marinette to come and get in the shot. She had stood right next to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist to fit into the picture. The blushes on both of their faces were priceless, and Luka loved the picture to pieces. 

Suddenly his phone buzzed, showing a message from Juleka. 

J **Juleka:** hey, we made it to the hotel. mendeleiv is making us go to bed :/ (7:58)

 **Juleka:** we got invited to a party on the roof by the american kids. they seem cool owo (8:27)  
 **Juleka:** [attachment] (8:28)  
 **Juleka:** [attachment] (8:28)  
 **Juleka:** [attachment] (8:28)

Luka opened up the first picture, finding a beaming Rose, a slight smile on Juleka, and two others who were posing he didn’t recognize. The second picture was a surprise. There was a guy behind a hot dog stand dressed up as a superhero. In the background, he noticed Sabrina with long hair and a girl with blue skin. America seemed weird.

The third was a video. When he opened it, the camera was shaking a little bit, but when it settled he saw a lot of Juleka’s classmates dancing. He wondered who was playing the guitar in the background. He heard Rose say something and the camera rose up and started moving towards the people. Then it tilted towards the sky, and he saw two figures floating up by the moon. He paused the video and zoomed in. 

He recognized one of the figures to be Marinette. He was startled by the fact that she was flying. She started floating away, but the other figure grabbed her hand and pulled her close. The blonde hair made Luka assume that was Adrien. Suddenly the camera flipped around and Juleka mumbled a goodnight to her brother with Rose standing beside her waving. Then it ended. 

**Luka:** goodnight sis i’m glad you’re all having fun. i’ll text you tmrw :p

He sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. He shook his head, remembering Marinette’s spiel about Adrien being only her friend, and only wanted him to go because he was a part of her class. 

He couldn’t deny that he likes Marinette as more than a friend. He respected that she wasn’t quite over Adrien, though he would be happy with whatever choice she made. He couldn’t help but feel dejected that he wasn’t the one there with her, making her laugh and dancing with her in the moonlight. He looked back up to the moon, smiling that she was having a good time. He pulled away from the railing and walked back to his room, settling in his bed. 

His mind was clear, and his eyelids were heavy, begging to close. He relented, blissfully falling to sleep. 

»»——————-««

Their class arrived back three days later. Juleka was so glad to be home since the trip there had given her a severe case of jet lag. He received a glare for laughing when she flopped on her bed with a groan. He went to go grab pills for her headache, but the time he went back to the room, she was snoring. 

Luka shook his head, and walked onto the deck. It was only six in the afternoon, so it didn’t seem too late to go on a ride. He walked down the plank, and pulled his bike from the bike rack. He actually wanted to see Marinette, but he assumed she would be fast asleep like his sister. 

He started riding over to the bakery, but had to take the long route since most of the roads were destroyed in the akuma attack. Though Paris was nearly destroyed, the citizens weren’t upset at their heroes, because they were grateful enough to have them everyday, one akuma attack wasn’t too big of a deal. 

When he finally made it to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, he noticed the lights were off, and the shutters were pulled down. Marinette’s parents were probably welcoming her back home. 

He locked his bike onto the rack near the bakery, and walked around to the apartment door. He was about to knock when he heard yelling coming from the other side. He could barely catch the words, but he recognized Alya’s voice along with Marinette. 

“I don’t need that! I just want support, Alya, I don’t need you pushing me to do what you think is best!” 

“Well, obviously, you’re confused, how can you still be jealous about Lila and not be hung up on Adrien? That makes no sense! You don’t know what you want, that’s why I’m trying to help-”

“I don’t need help from someone who doesn’t understand! I don’t need someone who doesn’t believe me and assumes the worst! That isn’t a friend Alya!”

Suddenly the voices quieted, and he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He backed up walking back towards his bike, but didn’t make it before Alya stormed out and slammed the door. 

She looked around angrily until she met Luka’s eye, somehow the look in her eyes grew more frightening. “I wouldn’t even bother if I were you, Luka. A girl like that is impossible to deal with.”

Luka’s gaze hardened, and her face morphed into surprise at the look he gave her. She shook her head and stomped away. 

He walked back to the door and knocked. He rubbed his hands against his pants to remove the sweat. The time between his knock and when the door finally opened felt like an eternity, but finally Sabine cracked the door open and peeked through. 

“Oh! Luka! What a nice surprise,” she looked behind her and gestured upward to someone, “I’m not sure if now is a good time, Marinette just came home.”

“I’m sorry to bother, I just wanted to see how she was doing after her trip. I didn’t want to intrude.”

“It’s no problem at all, I just don’t know-”

She was pulled out of the way, and the door opened wider, revealing Marinette with red, puffy eyes. “It’s okay, Luka,” she mumbled, “You can come in.”

He staggered through the door, following Marinette up to her room. He looked gratefully at Sabine, surprised at the knowing look he received in return. 

By the time they made it into her room, Marinette threw herself onto her chair, and gestured widely towards the chaise for Luka. 

This really wasn’t what he was expecting to run into; Marinette’s tune sounded wild and frustrated, and he yearned to bring it back to being cheerful and soothing. 

“You know I’m always here to listen right? You can tell me anything, or nothing at all if you’d like,” he smiled at her, “I don’t like knowing that you’re upset.”

Marinette sighed. “It was a long trip. It’s not like I didn’t have fun, but… it was just a lot.”

She stood up and walked over to the chaise, sitting right beside him. She leaned her head against his arm. “It’s really hard,” she whispered, “I keep thinking that I have great friends and that they’ll always have my back, but it almost feels like they’re against me.”  
She looked up at him, “They won’t let me move on.”

For a second, his heart broke for her. The resentment to her so-called friends riled him up, Marinette didn’t deserve the way she was being treated. He already had heard some things about the way Marinette was treating Lila from his sister, but he couldn’t help but think that Marinette wasn’t in the wrong. 

He didn’t know exactly what to say, Luka had never been the best with words, and he didn’t bring his guitar with him. Instead, he reached out and intertwined their hands. His heart skipped a beat, but he ignored it. He looked to her to make sure that it was okay, and when he saw her smile, he pulled her into a hug. 

“Do you want to get some fresh air?” he nodded up towards the balcony. When she nodded, he walked up the stairs and pushed through the door, still holding onto her hand. 

Reluctantly, he let go, letting her go sit on her chair as he pulled out his phone. “Did you hear the new song that Jagged released this weekend? It was really good.”

He clicked on the song and set his phone down on the table. She scooted over so Luka could sit next to her and they listened. 

Luka looked up to the sky, the big moon directly above them and stars twinkling beside it. 

“I’m really glad you’re here Luka,” he whipped his head back down to her. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come.”

He nodded. “I’ll always be here for you Ma-Ma-Marinette.” She laughed at the name. When the song changed, she gasped. “Aahh, I love this song,” she stood up and held out her hand. “Would you like to dance, my kind sir?”

He laughed, grabbing her hand. “I would love to.”

And they danced to the upbeat song, their dance moves eliciting laughs that had them gasping for air. Both of their melodies were full and happy as they let the world around them disappear. It was just them. 

After nearly a dozen songs, Luka’s playlist started playing “Fly Me to the Moon”, of course, a classic. But it also calmed down the hyper dancing they were enjoying. As they caught their breath, Luka glanced up at the moon one more time. Juleka’s video flashed through his head. 

“Marinette?” she hummed in response. “Would you dance with me?”

Her eyes widened slightly, and he cursed himself. He thought he made her uncomfortable. But when she reached her arms out and wrapped them around his shoulders, he immediately relaxed. She giggled, “I don’t think this is the best song to slow dance to, huh?”

He blew air out of his nose. “I suppose not. But it doesn’t have to be to make this moment perfect.”

As they slowly spun around to the song, Luka felt his love for Marinette grow, even though he thought that it was impossible to have so much love for a person. Her melody was completely in sync with his. He knew that she felt the same way, and for Luka, it did feel like they were flying. 

When the song ended, it took them a few moments for them to let go, neither of them wanting to end the moment. But when they did, Luka looked at Marinette’s face. All of her worries from earlier forgotten as a smile crossed her face. 

It was late, meaning it was time for Luka to go home. As Luka walked out the front door, he was suddenly pulled back, as Marinette pulled him in for a kiss, though slightly missing his mouth. She pulled away, blushing slightly, “Thank you for coming, Luka, I had a great time.” 

Before her could respond, she quickly closed the door. A dopey smile grew on his face as he walked towards his bike. He was definitely glad that he came today.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are mistakes, and things don't entirely match up with canon, i am sorry
> 
> but i loved writing this though, it made me smile xd
> 
> also the times that juleka sent the messages might not make sense but i was too lazy to transfer them to paris time, so it's 7:58 in new york when she sent them.


End file.
